A História de Drácula
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: A típica história de Conde Drácula baseada no filme de 1931, estrelado por Bela Lugosi.


A História de Drácula

**A História de Drácula**

**E**ra de noite, chovia e trovejava como na maioria das noites. Na Alemanha, possui uma cidade chamada Dusseldorf. As pessoas da cidade, depois do pôr-do-sol, se trancavam em suas casas, não deixavam nem portas e nem janelas abertas.

Na saída da cidade, tem um imenso morro que, se for por lá, vai dar direto no famoso e temido castelo de Dusseldorf, onde Drácula mora com suas três esposas.

Um viajante havia chegado na cidade no dia seguinte. Um dos moradores que o recebeu lhe perguntou:

-O senhor quem é­?

-Sou apenas um viajante, me chamo Standwick. Vim da Inglaterra e queria saber onde fica o castelo de Drácula.

-Drácula­­­­? O castelo de Dusseldorf? Você não pode ir para lá. –o homem já estava tremendo, espantado –Não deve.

-Ora, por que não?

-Não sei se você sabe, mas lá no castelo só tem vampiros.

-Eu não tenho medo. Me diga, onde fica o castelo?

O homem percebeu que não iria conseguir nada se continuasse insistindo. Nada o faria mudar de idéia.

-Se você seguir reto e ir subindo esse morro –ele apontou para o morro, que ficava um pouco mais a frente –Você vai conseguir chegar até o castelo. –ele suspirou pesadamente –Mas não diga que eu não avisei.

Standiwick não disse nada, e com as malas em mãos, entrou na carruagem indo em direção do castelo.

Acabou chegando no exato momento em que acabara de escurecer. O cocheiro o deixou em frente à entrada e saiu de lá, apressadamente, não querendo ficar mais um segundo sequer naquele lugar. As portas, que por sinal eram enormes, foram se abrindo lentamente. Quando entrou, não tinha ninguém do lado da porta para recebê-lo.

Decidiu-se por entrar. Começou a andar em passos lentos e com suas malas em mãos. Enquanto mais andava naquele local desconhecido, ele via o quanto era sombrio e silencioso. Quando se deu conta, viu-se parado em frente de uma imensa escada no centro, que subindo-a tinha mais escadas, uma do lado esquerdo e outro do direito. Viu um homem descendo.

-Sr. Standiwick, eu presumo.

-O senhor quem é?

-Sou Drácula. Estava esperando ansiosamente pela sua chegada. –ele o olhava de um jeito estranho, um olhar penetrante. Este agora já estava na sua frente. –A viagem deve ter sido longa. Não quer se sentar e comer algo? –apontou para uma mesa de jantar média, com apenas quatro cadeiras.

Standiwick se sentou em uma das cadeiras, e, Drácula se sentou na cadeira que ficava de frente para a sua. Ia se preparar para comer algo, quando acidentalmente, acabou fazendo um pequeno corte em um de seus dedos. Drácula fitou o ferimento da mesma maneira de quando olhou para o rapaz, só que agora, sua atenção era dirigida ao sangue. O rapaz levou o dedo na boca, para que parasse de sangrar. Se ajoelhou na sua frente e percebendo que este estava distraído demais para perceber alguma coisa o mordeu no pescoço, sugando todo seu sangue.

Se passou alguns dias, e, Drácula começou a perambular sozinho a noite, em busca de mais sangue humano, só que desta vez, de mulheres. Já estava quase chegando o ano de 1931, e conseguiu sugar sangue de várias vítimas nesse meio tempo. Mas também nem tudo estaria tão perfeito para ele daqui para frente. Ele acabou indo para uma casa em que acabou conhecendo duas belas damas, Lucy e Mina, mas que também na casa, havia um doutor chamado Van Hellsing.

Van Hellsing começou a desconfiar de Drácula, pelo maneira de agir e jeito de falar, sentia que havia algo de estranho nele, principalmente quando falava com elas. Parecia que ele as hipnotizava só de olhar para elas. Era uma coisa inexplicável. Isso acabou durando alguns dias, quase uma semana para ser mais exato, até que ele finalmente havia descoberto seu segredo, já que havia mordido Lucy e Mina quase todas as noites e ele pôde ver as marcas em seus pescoços, apesar de ambas agirem normalmente durante o dia. Mas o que todos nem se quer imaginavam era que Van Hellsing além de ser médico, era um das muitas pessoas que faziam parte da ascensão nazista, que perseguiam os judeus e ele considerou Drácula como um deles, como um ser inferior.

Em uma noite, acabou seguindo Drácula até seu esconderijo. Era uma passagem secreta que ficava num jardim a poucos quilômetros da casa dele, que dava ao castelo. Como que era o único que estava ali, não daria tempo para chamar seus companheiros, então resolveu fazer isso sozinho, já que era a última chance que teria antes das duas mulheres se tornarem definitivamente vampiras. Era a última chance que tinha de salvá-las. Então pegou sua estaca e uma pedra e foi se dirigindo ao caixão onde ele repousava. Pegou a estaca e fincou em seu coração, e só podia ouvir Drácula gemendo de dor. Não tinha como ele escapar da morte certa.

Van Hellsing saiu daquele lugar, onde nunca mais voltaria. No dia seguinte, tinha certeza de que todos que haviam sido mordidos por ele, voltariam a serem os mesmos novamente, porque agora Drácula havia morrido para sempre.

**Fim**


End file.
